A new year, and a new Hogwarts
by SafireCath
Summary: This year Hogwarts is different. Draco has decided to tell Harry how he really feel, or at least tell him that he want to be friends. Harry dosen't know what to feel. It's so easy to lose your self in Malfoy's eyes, but what dose this fealing really mean? Is he really in love with his long time enemy?
1. Chapter 1: An awkward encounter

_A Harry, Draco Fan Fiction._

 _I do not own these character, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them. This story is a Fan fiction that changes the story of Harry Potter. I'm sorry if there's any grammatical errors._ Enjoy!

(This symbol: xxx, means that I'll change the perspective.)

 **A new year, and a new Hogwarts**

 **Chapter 1** : An awkward encounter.

...

"Hey, Potter!"

Recognizing the voice Harry stopped in his steps to turn around to face the all too familiar boy. Malfoy hadn't changed at all during the summer, except maybe grown a bit taller.

"What do you want Malfoy?"- Hermione asked a bit annoyed.

"I wasn't talking to you, Granger. Potter, I need to talk to you. In privet."

"So you could attack him or make him late to class? I don't think so."- Ron muffled, still having a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Well forget it then!"- Malfoy shouted, turning around storming down the hallway.

"What do you think he wanted, Harry?"- Hermione asked.

"I don't know, Harry sighed. Let's get going. We don't want to end up late all bye our self. We have transfiguration and professor McGonagall will not be happy with us If we do."

xxx

Malfoy couldn't focus in class. Why did Granger have to be so annoying? All I wanted was to talk to Potter. Blaze, who sat next to him, got annoyed by his constant mumbling.

"So, how did it go?"- Blaise asked.

"What?"

No one really paid attention in professor Binns lessons, not that history of magic was a boring subject but after the professors death he just lost his touch. But Draco were never this far away from reality.

"You were supposed to talk to Potter, right?"

"Well…"

"Oh, come on Draco. When you finely get down to talk about your feelings you wuss out?"

"No I didn't. Granger and the weasel got in the way."

"Well what did you expect? You're not exactly close. So why would they trust you alone with Potter, and not for the same reason as me and Pansy."- Blaise sad with a wink.

Pansy turned her head and looked at the boys as if she could herd them talking even if that isn't possible.

xxx

"Come on Harry it's not that hard. You just have to focus."- Hermione said in an casual voice. She had already transformed all of her mice in to nice tea cups.

"Can't you see that I'm trying?"

"Well you're not trying hard enough."

Harry put down his wand and leaned back in his chair.

"No Harry, don't give up now. You're so close." Hermione sighed. Shifting her focus to Ron who did even worse than himself.

Harry had a hard time focusing on the task at hand. No matter how many times he went over it in his head he couldn't figure out why Malfoy would want to talk to him, and in privet non than less.

To return to transfiguration he wasn't doing too bad. He was almost there but, as with most spells you need to be completely present mentally.

...

"Cheer up Harry, you'll get it next time."- Hermione was really happy today. She had gotten McGonagall's approval before class ended and apparently it made her day.

As they walked down the hallway Harry saw another group of three, with a bond to the left.

"Hey, I'll catch up to you."

"Are you okay Harry?"

"Yah, you okay mate?"

"What? Yah, I'm fine, I just have something I have to do. I'll see you in potions."

"Fine Harry, just, don't do anything stupid."

"Oh, and don't be late. I don't think I have to remained you what Snape did to us the last time we were late."- Ron said with a slight worry in his tone.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Harry waited a minute so his friends would be on their way and so he could do what he needed to do without them stopping him. He looked back at Malfoy and his friends. They had stopped to argue about something. As he came closer to them they stopped arguing to stare at him.

xxx

"Where's your friends Potter, are they to scared of us? Or do you just need help to find them?- Pansy asked condescending.

Harry didn't look faced by her comment. Instead he looked at Draco.

"You said you needed to talk to me."

"Yah."

"So, her you have me. I'm ready to listen."

"Class starts soon. We should be going."

"We could talk on the way. Next up is potions, which we have together."

"Pansy, Blaise, could you give us a minute."

"But Draco, this is the beast bite."- Pansy pleaded.

"Come on Pansy. Let's leave them alone."- Blaise took a firm grip around one of Pansy's arm and dragged her along.

Now they were alone...


	2. Chapter 2: What isn't said can't hurt

(This xxx means that i change the perspective)

 **Chapter 2: What isn't said can't hurt.**

They stood there alone. Draco looked at him with those beautiful grey eyes. Harry always liked those eyes, even if the person they belonged to hated him.

"So, -Harry started, what did you want to talk about?"

Draco nodded in the direction of the dungeons as a question if they should start walking. Harry took the first step and Draco followed.

"So…"- Harry started again but Draco interrupted.

"You don't have to repeat the question."- Draco let out almost like a whisper. Harry felt an urge to stop and just stare in to the blond boys eyes again but they really didn't have time for that if they didn't wish to be late.

Draco sighed and he kept his head down as he talked.

"I've been doing some thinking."- Malfoy started,

"Oh, this can't be good."

"Way? How can me thinking lead to something bad?"- Malfoy seemed hurt by Harry's words so Harry replied quickly.

"I… I… I don't know. Usually you don't talk to me so this have to be different."

"Oh. Yah. I…"

Harry looked at the blond. _What could be so hard to say?_ Malfoy never had a problem with words. He always knew what to say.

Malfoy stopped in his tracks and touched Harry's arm getting him to also stop walking.

Harry meet Malfoy's eyes and totally got lost in them and Malfoy didn't seem to be able to say what he wanted so…

Malfoy lowered his eyes looking down at the floor.

"Let's just get to class."

Malfoy started walking again.

xxx

 _How could this be so hard?_ If Harry could just stop looking at him like that. Malfoy realized that Harry didn't start walking and turned around to tell him of but didn't. The way Harry looked at him with those incredibly beep green eyes.

"Are you coming or not?"- His voice sounded a bit different from what he intended. It had a touch of affection.

Harry raised his eye brows but started to walk. He caught up to Draco and they fell in to a common pace.

"So you're not going to tell me what you've been thinking about?"- Harry asked.

"No."-Draco replied. It wasn't a snazzy answer like Draco usually would have given but he didn't really sound nice either.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

…

"How did it go?"- Pansy asked a bit too enthusiastic.

"It didn't go as planned."- Draco said between his teeth. They were standing outside of the potions classroom and Draco did not wish for the rest of the sixth graders to get any ideas and draw false conclusions.

"I wussd out. For real this time. Hey, do you think that professor Snape will arrange new partners for this year?"

"Don't change the subject Draco. Didn't you promise yourself to actually do it this year?"- Blaise asked probably a bit harsher than he expected.

"Yah, well…

At that moment professor Snape opened the door to let his students in.

xxx

 _Could this day get any weirder?_ The universe really seems to want him to spend some time with Malfoy today. Of course Hermione and Ron had to ask about what he and Malfoy talked about. _And what could he say?_ After dogging every single question his friends had, Snape give them the news that he had already decided there partners. Hermione and Pansy, Ron and Crabbe, Blaise and Neville and, Harry and Draco and so on.

"We meet again." _Why dose Draco have to be so charming?_

"Why can't you tell me?"- Harry ask. You could almost hear how desperate he sounded.

"Because we have a potion to prepare, and not an easy potion may I add."-He didn't sound mean more like, indifferent.

"Well, how hard could it really be I mean…"

"You mean, how hard could it really be to make a potion to make something disappear for a couple of minutes? Really hard actually Mr. Potter, as your partner probably would have told you."- Snape smirked.

"Has Snape always been so condescending?"- Harry whispered, mostly to himself.

"At least he has to you."- Malfoy said smiling.

xxx

Draco was always good at potions. He was a natural. But with Harry next to him, not so much. How could this boy still have this effect on him? If he wasn't carful he would mess it up, and that could end badly.

"What are you doing? We're supposed to use wormwood, not storm hat. Pay attention."

He couldn't help to sound a bit stressed. He had enough to do keeping track of himself without also keeping track of Harry.

"I'm sorry. It's hard to see the difference in this lighting."- Harry sounded way too focused to be doing this poorly.

Harry's hand were shaking as he tried to cut the wormwood. Draco wondered why. He didn't look so good ether. When he was done cutting Draco started to ask:

"Hey Harry, are you…

Draco couldn't get further before something on the table next to them exploded. Draco tried to get Harry out of the way from the explosion by tackling him to the ground. A nasty smoke filled the room.


	3. Chapter 3: What friend are for

_A Harry, Draco Fan Fiction._

 _I do not own these character, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them. This story is a Fan fiction that changes the story of Harry Potter. I'm sorry if there's any grammatical errors._ Enjoy!

(This symbol: xxx, means that I'll change the perspective.)

 **Chapter 3:** What friends are for

No one could with certainty say who caused the explosion, but everyone had there guesses. Almost everyone had escaped the room unharmed. Draco was the only one with bigger injuries, but not even he was severely hurt. He only had a few scratches and a sprained wrist and a bloody knee. Snape still ordered him to get going to the hospital wing. He told Harry to go with him as even he had a sprained wrist from the fall. But that was the only injury he had, which was what Draco intended.

…

Snape wanted to see what had really happened with the potion before giving any further instructions. He told Draco and Harry to get going to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing to get help with their injuries. He told everyone else to stay put while he investigated.

Draco and Harry slowly started to make their way up to the hospital wing. They walked most of the way in silence.

"Why did you tackle me?"- Harry asked. "You would have been better off not trying to protect me."

Draco was silent. He didn't know what to answer.

"Why did you even care? You use to hate me."

"No, I…"- Draco had to say something but what. Throwing out an, _i love you,_ would be way too dramatic.

"No. - He just said. I never hated you. I was just…"

"Just what? Why can't you just tell me?"

"It's not that simple Potter." – It was just like the old days. Maybe this was the only thing they were meant to be.

At this point they had reached their intended destination. But before they walked in Harry turned around to face Draco again.

"Thank you."

xxx

Walking through the door in to the al to familiar hospital wing were Harry spent quite a lot of time in the previous years. It smells and the sounds or, the non sounds were comforting. Helping him relax and stop thinking of all that worried him. He almost forgot that he wasn't alone in there. When Madam Pomfrey walked out to greet them Malfoy made him aware of that he was still there.

"So what happened to you boys?"- She asked.

"There was an explosion in potions."- Malfoy cut in before Harry could answer.

"Are there anymore on the way? - She said slightly worried.

"We don't know. Snape told us to go sense we were to once with the worst injuries."

"Well thank god for that there aren't anyone worse than you."

She told them to sit down on the beds and wait for her to examine them. She started with Malfoy sense he looked the worst. Then Snape walked in through the door with a handful other students. He whispered something to madam Pomfrey witch led to her escorting the new patients to beds in the other end of the room. Both of the boys had the same questioning expression and Snape explained.

"The accidental potion have some unfortunate side effects. No one have showed any of them yet, but I'm sending the students who stood closest to the explosion to spend the night hear so we can keep an eye on them. And that includes you two."

"There's always something that happens on the first day."- Madam Pomfrey said while she looked after Malfoy and then moved on to help Harry.

xxx

Harry still didn't look so good and now Draco knew that it wasn't just the light. Madam Pomfrey also noticed and did a more detailed exam. She didn't find anything. She just told him to rest. Draco and Harry didn't have to move beds to the end of the room. The odds that they had gotten the effect of the potion were minimal. They had stood to far away and sense they were on the floor I was even more unlikely.

They would have had more classes that day but Madam Pomfrey insisted in them staying. She said that she would send on a house-elf when it was time to eat.

…

It was late. They had already eaten dinner and it was really quiet in the room. Draco caught himself staring at the sleeping boy in the bed next to him. He looked so peaceful. Draco tried to close his eyes. He had to sleep so he had energy the next day.

"Malfoy?"- It was merely a whisper. He turned around and looked in the direction the sound came from.

Harry was awake and was staring at him.

"Yah."- He replied.

"You don't want to be enemies any more, right? You're tired of fighting?"- Harry was sincere.

Draco looked back at the boy. That was exactly what he wanted.

"You just have to say the word and we can break it off. Stop fighting and maybe even be friends."

"I would like that. I would like that weary much."- The last part was so quiet that it was nearly impossible to hear.

"I was right, wasn't i?"- Even if it was dark you could hear that he was smiling.

"Yah. You were."- _Almost any ways._

Harry closed his eyes again but before he drifted of he said one last thing.

"Good night, friend."


	4. Chapter 4: Can you feel the ground?

_A Harry, Draco Fan Fiction._

 _I do not own these character, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them. This story is a Fan fiction that changes the story of Harry Potter. I'm sorry if there's any grammatical errors._ Enjoy!

((I'm really sorry if you have written a review. There seems to be a problem so I can't reply to any of them L. But I have seen them.))

(This symbol: xxx, means that I'll change the perspective.)

 **Chapter 4:** Can you feel the ground?

The following morning as the group of students walked down to the dining hall, Harry was thinking. Was he actually walking down the hall with Malfoy, of all people? It was like the past five years never happened. Like this was the most natural thing in the world. There were no uncomfortable silence. No one felt pressured to talk. The lights were ever so slightly flickering.

As the first people retched the door and walked in Malfoy started to slow down his pace.

"Are you okay?"- Harry asked.

Malfoy who had been looking down at the floor looked up and meet Harry's worried eyes.

"Yah. I'm fine. It's just that. You still think badly off me, and I don't want you to."

"Malfoy…"- He started but stopped. _What would he say?_ Malfoy picked up where Harry left it.

" _See_. I do have a first name you know."- He sounded awfully hurt by the fact that he said Malfoy instead of Draco.

"Let's try this again. - Harry started again. Draco, I don't think badly of you. Old habits die hard."

There were a pause.

"You have been a certain way for the past five years. It will take some time to get used to this, new you. But this works a lot better for me, being friends instead of enemies."- Harry gave an encouraging smile.

Malfoy, I mean _Draco_ , smiled weakly as a response.

They were already way behind the others, so everyone turned their heads as they walked through the door to the great hall.

They said good bye to etch other and added a little wave. They walked separate ways to their respective tables at the opposite end at the hall.

xxx

"You've been busy."- Blaise smirked.

"Oh, don't start."- Draco replied, acting irritated.

"Well. What happened? Details." - Pansy sounded way too excited.

"Nothing _happened_. We just talked."

"That's what they all say."- Pansy was disappointed.

"But seriously Draco, what happened between you? Obviously something happened."

"Why don't you get your own life Blaise?"

"Oh, you know why."- Now it was Pansy's time to smirk.

If looks could kill, Pansy would have died from the glare Blaise gave him.

"Well at least Draco _tries_ to talk to his crush. The situation doesn't move forward if you just stare. If that was the case, you would be married."

Draco and Blaise both turned their heads to look towards the Gryffindor table.

xxx

"Why won't you tell us Harry?" - Hermione had started to sound frustrated.

"Like I said, there's nothing to tell."- Harry started to wonder if Malfoy's friends also made him have this conversation.

"There has to be something, Array." – Ron said while he took a mouth full of eggs and bacon.

"Ron's right Harry. - _Neville why do you hate me?_

"Of course I'm right. We've been enemies for five years."

"We don't care about that. If you want to be friends with Malfoy, then fine. We just want to know what happened last night. Or at least what made you change your mind."

"Wait, you're okay with this?" – Ron's puzzled face said everything.

"Yes. If it's what Harry wants then it's fine by me. He's our friend Ron."

"Hey guys. The Slytherins are looking at us."- Neville only got this nervous when the Slytherins were looking their way."

They all turned their heads to look back at them. And when Harry's eyes meet Draco's they both started to smile.

…

"Hey, there's no potions to day."- Ron smiled.

"That just means that they're not finished with cleaning up after the explosion."

"Don't ruin this Hermione. - Ron replied. No one wants to have potions first thing in the morning on a Tuesday."

"Harry."

Once again he recognised the voice, but this time it was different. Harry stopped and turned around to look at the boy.

When Malfoy was only a few steps away Harry felt how the ground under his feet started do vibrate. The last thing he saw was Malfoy's terrified excretion before he started to fall.


	5. Chapter 5: If this is to end

A Harry, Draco Fan Fiction.

I do not own these character, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them. This story is a Fan fiction that changes the story of Harry Potter. I'm sorry if there's any grammatical errors. Enjoy!

((I'm really sorry if you have written a review. There seems to be a problem so I can't reply to any of them L. But I have seen them.))

(This symbol: xxx, means that I'll change the perspective.)

 **Chapter 5: If this is to end…**

…

What just happened? – Hermione thought. The chock hadn't quite left jet. She just had to go through it one more time.

Harry fell. He was gone. And Draco dived after him.

They've been looking for about an hour with no result.

*That's when they heard the first explosion.

…

xxx

Harry can feel the cold ground when he open his eyes. His head is hurting but nothing else on his body seems to have any fault. When he tries turn over to his stomach as an attempt to get more strength to get back on his feet he hear a grown from his right. Draco…

xxx

Draco didn't even have as much as a scratch. As he landed on his stomach so he just used his arms to get to a sitting position.

" What are you looking at?" – He asked Harry who immediately turned his gaze down to his feet.

After he took another look around he stood up and retched his hand out to help Harry up.

" Where do you think we are?"

" In a cave somewhere I think."

" Yes, good job Potter, nice detective skills."

" Why do you always do this. I'm actually trying to get us out of this mess and you're definitely not helping."

*They hear an explosion in the distance.

" What was that?" – Harry ask.

" You know what, without you I wouldn't even be in this mess."

" Oh, so it's my fault now?"

" I'm just saying."

" Well, next time don't."

" There will be a next time?"- Draco raised an eyebrow.

" Didn't you even hear the explosion?"

" Yes I did, but what difference does it make?"

" Don't you care? Our friends could be in danger."- Harry really sounded concerned.

" It still doesn't matter sense we aren't there to help them. You still said there will be a next time. Do you have a plan to kill me or something?"

" Is that all you think about? We actually have to get back."

" Yes we do, but this might be the last time I can talk to you like this,"

" You have major mood swings Malfoy. One second you hate me, then you want to be friends, then you tell me that I'm nothing but trouble and then you want to talk. What's going on in your head?"

" I never hated you."

xxx

" Yah well, that's a lie. You been awful to me sense the first time we meet."

" I wouldn't lie to you, not about this."

" And why not?"

" Because I like you. No because I love you. I have been sense the first time I saw you. – At this point Draco was shouting.- Sense that time on the stairs and sense you choose Weasley and Granger over me."

Harry was speechless. What was he saying? He loves me? What?

xxx

The war. We knew it was coming, but not this soon. The death eaters blew up half the school to get in. Where is Harry when you need him?

"Hermione!"

She turned around, and there they were. The two boys looked tiered but were okay.

Harry gave Malfoy his hand to help him up the last step, and Malfoy took it.

What was going on between them?

xxx

The battle was long and awful. The exact details are to save for another story another time. But I can tell you this. It was not simple, and victory didn't come without a cost. Secrets were told and farewells said to loved once.

Now Voldemort was dead. For now. Everyone knew that it was just temporarily. He would be back sense they still had to destroy the rest of the horcruxes.

" You know this isn't over right? He's not gone. He'll be back."- Draco whispered softly.

" I know, that's way I can't leave. I have to stay to hunt down the horcruxes."

"Then I'll come with you. I don't trust you alone with them."

" They are my friends. I've been alone with them for years."

" I know, I just want to go with you."

Harry started to smile.

" Hogwarts will never be the same after this."- Draco said.

" A new year, a new Hogwarts."

" Can you promise never to leave me?"

" I promise."

((I'm really sorry for not finishing this story earlier. I don't even have a good excuse. This is the last chapter and I hope you still enjoyed it.))

/SafireCath J


End file.
